


Mickey

by Lybra



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chupetón, Chupón - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Love, M/M, Romance, hickey
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra
Summary: Hacer arte de los chupones.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Obito/Deidara - Relationship, uchiha obito/deidara
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Mickey

Le fue dejando suaves besos en la base del cuello, mientras Deidara dejaba reposar su cabeza contra él. Se alejó lo suficiente para apreciar su obra: ya dos chupones comenzaban a formarse en la piel delicada. Le llamó la atención la ubicación que tenían, y decidido a terminar su pequeño arte, bajó a hacerle un tercer chupón. Se alejó un poco para volver a ver, y al fin dio por terminado su trabajo.

-Te hice un Mickey.

Deidara pensó por un instante en lo raro que sonaba eso.

-Quiero verlo.

Obito buscó su celular y le hizo una fotografía. Y dos, y tres, porque el cuello donde nacían esos suaves cabellos era exquisito.

-Aquí- le alcanzó el celular -. Bonito como siempre.

Deidara contempló las marcas rosadas que conformaban, efectivamente, el símbolo del famoso ratón sobre su piel.

-Eres naif hasta haciéndome chupones, hm.

-Pero te gusta- Obito le hizo ojitos.

Deidara no aguantó mucho.

-Ya. Ven aquí bobo- y atrayéndolo hacia sí, le besó por enésima vez en lo que iba de la tarde.

En pocas horas sería fin de semana, y no tenía problemas con que Obito se quedara toda la noche entre sus sábanas.


End file.
